Anecdotes of a Small Child
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Companion to my current Elsword series. Seris and Raven's son reflects considerably on life and the group his parents live with. He finds interest in any little thing as the 3 year old narrates his thoughts on life with the ElGang. After all, three year old's know ways about life too. With hilarity and time on his hands, Cedric enjoys the relationships and weirdness of his new home
1. Story 1: Relation of Aging and Weirdness

**Hello everyone! This is a companion story to my Elsword story series consisting of _Relearning the Seraph _and _Finding the Blazing Heart._**

_**Relearning the Seraph **_**is story one of the series, mainly an ElsEve. It gives the main premise that the series is founded on, as well as why Seris is alive.****  
**

**Yes, Seris is alive. Relearning the Seraph explains why, but this story gives an inklet of a hint too.**

_**Finding the Blazing Heart**_**is the second story in the series and is a relationship between Chung and Elesis. It also contains a Pichu. **

**This story is easier understood by reading both stories. Both of stories contain the relationship between Seris and Raven, with their son Cedric. This story mainly focuses on the relationship within that miniature family. It is told entirely from Cedric's view. Because of this, the story does have a childlike language and storytelling format. **

**Please understand this if the language seems a little estranged.**

**I do not own Elsword or its characters. But I ship Elsword and Eve, Raven and Seris, and Chung with Elesis. **

**I own my conceptual format of Seris; including her class I made called Body of Light. My boyfriend and I share joint ownership of Cedric.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

******Eve: **Code: Nemesis  
**Elsword: **Rune Slayer  
**Rena: **Wind Sneaker  
**Raven: **Blade Master  
**Aisha: ** Dimensional Witch  
**Chung:** Deadly Chaser  
**Ara: **Sakra Devanam  
**Elesis: **Blazing Heart

* * *

**Anecdotes of a Small Child**

**~/~**

**Story 1: The Relation of Aging and Weirdness**

_'My family is weird. I blame aging. Oh well, they're the best though!'_

"Hey mommy?"

"Ceddy, sweetie, its your bedtime."

"But mommy...I have an important question..."

So maybe I have a bit of a way with words despite my youth. But that's because my mommy is really, really smart. She's also a really good teacher. Plus we've been around many, many people during our time in the forest place. I liked it there! However, it is a lot nicer here with my mommy, daddy, and their friends. Two of them have been appointed as my aunt and uncle. I don't know exactly what that means, but mommy says its family, and that she'll teach me the words in due time. Family is really special; a group of people related or unrelated that watch out for one another and take care of each other. She says that's what everyone we live with is; a special family. That makes me really happy, because back in the forest, she and I only had one another as family. More family is better, right? I think so!

"Alright honey, what is it?"

"Why do you and daddy fight with those large metal things?"

"Swords, you mean? Well your daddy is trying to help mommy become stronger so that I can help him, and the group here, better in defending the world."

"You're going to save the world, mommy?" I cried in excitement.

She laughed softly, "Not alone sweetie. Your daddy, aunt, uncle, and all the rest too."

"You promise mommy?"

"I promise Cedric, I promise."

"Yay! Thank you mommy. I love you."

"Mommy loves you too sweetheart. So does Daddy," She smiled, glancing over to where my daddy slept beside her.

I usually sleep on top of my mommy, but sometimes I sleep on top of both. Tonight, its a both kind of night. I have a very strange family, but they're all really special to me. Besides, I think they're probably weird because they are all older than me. I'm almost four, but mommy says everyone here is much older than me; some even by four times. I asked her what four times means, but she says that's something called multiplication that I'm not ready to learn yet. I wonder if that means I have to learn when I get older like my aunt and uncle...or maybe as old as my mommy and daddy. I'm sure she'll tell me sometime.

"Mommy?"

She sighed, "Sweetie..."

"I know mommy, I know! But mommy, I want to hear a story."

"A story. Hmm...what kind of story?"

"Tell me one about you, mommy. Please...?"

"Hmmm...well. Have I ever told you that you're a miracle?"

"A miracle! What's a miracle mommy?"

"A miracle is a very good thing that is usually unexpected and typically against general explanation. You see sweetie, mommy wasn't supposed to be alive to have you. In fact, I wasn't awake for most of the time I carried you."

"Mommy, how did you carry me in your arms if you weren't awake?"

"You weren't in my arms honey. It's a long story, I'll explain some other time. Anyway, when I think about it, I suspect someone must have been taking care of me during the time; I calculate that I was sleeping for about five months before you woke me up."

"That's a long time to sleep Mommy. Were you lazy? And I woke you up?"

"Yes sweetie, Mommy was lazy," She giggled a bit, "-you were ready to be what's called born. Which is miraculous for you to have been born, because Mommy wasn't supposed to live."

"I'm glad you lived, Mommy! I bet Daddy is happy too!"

"Yes, Daddy is happy," came a slightly ruffled voice, mostly sleepy.

"Daddy!" I cheered.

He rubbed his eyes a bit with the hand that's kind of like Mommy's, and not the strange large one that has metal on it. Ruffling his black hair, he looked at me with soft smile as his gold eyes blink a few more times. Apparently Mommy and I woke Daddy up! He chuckled softly, sitting up slightly to press his lips to my mommy's cheek, and then my head.

"What's wrong, my favorite two people in the world? Can't sleep?" he asks.

Mommy giggled gently, "Ceddy is being rather restless. He asked me to tell him a story about me, so I told him about his birth being a miracle since I shouldn't have been alive for it."

His smile left his face slightly, a blank look over him for a bit. Mommy patted his shoulder though, and like magic, Daddy was okay again! I was glad too, because Daddy looks weird when he stops smiling. It makes me feel really sad, but then I feel better when Mommy fixes it.

"That's a nice story Seris," He replied finally.

"Yes, well I thought he'd like it. I was actually just recalling our reunion, Raven," She answered.

"Mommy, what's a reunion?"

"It's when two or more people that haven't seen each other in a long time meet back up,."

"Oh I see!"

"Alright Ceddy, honey, you need to go to sleep."

"What Mommy said. It's late."

"Okay Mommy, okay Daddy."

But even as they go to sleep, I cannot help but continue thinking about everyone. There are quite a few people around her; Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Eve, Uncle Elsword, Mister Chung, Miss Ara, Miss Aisha, Miss Elesis, and Miss Rena. Mommy taught me to be very polite to everyone, so she has me call everyone either with my family titles or with the Mister or Miss thing in the front. She says she'll teach me more about it someday. When my mommy and I lived in the big forest, we traveled with two people that were a couple like my mommy and daddy. She had me call them Miss Lady and Mister Liam. I don't understand why the lady's name was Lady but they went away from my mommy and I a lot. I once asked Mommy why they went away a lot, but she got very red in the face when we heard a lot of strange noises from where they went. Mommy finally told me that sometimes small groups of people go off to have some fun by themselves. I asked her what they did for fun, but Mommy gave me a shrug. When I asked her what that meant, she said that people do it when they don't know the answer to something, are confused, or don't want to respond.

"Mommy?" I whispered, "Are you awake?"

She's not. Oh well...

It has come to my attention through my many events with my mommy and daddy, as well as everyone in the house that anyone older than me...is weird to me. I blame age for my view on this, but that is okay. I like being young, it's just that everyone older than me is crazy, weird, funny, and still really awesome. That makes me happy though, because then everyone I meet is different, and I think that's really special. Besides, everyone in this house is really nice to me...even when they're being weird. Mommy and Daddy are really great, and I'm really glad they got to have their reunion. Mommy was always having moments where she was sad back in the forest, but she never looks so sad with Daddy beside her anymore, especially when the three of us are with all of the others. I really love my family! Even when they argue with each other, do silly things, and be goofballs. Or vanish randomly.

I love them all.

Even if they are all very weird...I blame age.

* * *

**I'll continue adding anecdotes to this as I find them in my writing soul.**

**Until then, you can find more of Cedric in Relearning the Seraph and Finding the Blazing Heart.**

**Hope you enjoyed and will review!**


	2. Story 2: Wedding Antics

**Hello everyone! This is a companion story to my Elsword story series consisting of _Relearning the Seraph _and _Finding the Blazing Heart._**

_**Relearning the Seraph **_**is story one of the series, mainly an ElsEve. It gives the main premise that the series is founded on, as well as why Seris is alive.****  
**

**Yes, Seris is alive. Relearning the Seraph explains why, but this story gives an inklet of a hint too.**

_**Finding the Blazing Heart**_**is the second story in the series and is a relationship between Chung and Elesis. It also contains a Pichu. **

**This story is easier understood by reading both stories. Both of stories contain the relationship between Seris and Raven, with their son Cedric. This story mainly focuses on the relationship within that miniature family. It is told entirely from Cedric's view. Because of this, the story does have a childlike language and storytelling format. **

**Please understand this if the language seems a little estranged.**

**I do not own Elsword or its characters. But I ship Elsword and Eve, Raven and Seris, and Chung with Elesis. **

**I own my conceptual format of Seris; including her class I made called Body of Light. My boyfriend and I share joint ownership of Cedric.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Anecdotes of a Small Child**

**~/~**

**Story 2: Wedding Antics**

"_So maybe Daddy shouldn't have drank that punch then, Mommy?"_

Before Mommy and I became members of the family with Daddy, Aunt Eve, and Uncle Elsword, things were very different when we got here. My first sight of Daddy was of him yelling at Uncle Elsword about misunderstandings and my Mommy. It didn't make any sense...and then Mommy put me in a gigantic piece of clothing that she said was a tank top...I could have sworn it was more like the piece of clothing she once wore in the forest since it was open at the bottom like a shirt but long like Mommy's single piece of clothing. I think she said that was called a dress, but I don't remember, because she said I didn't have to worry about those since I wore 'boy's clothing' and would learn some other time. Mommy uses that some other time excuse a lot, but I think she means well with it. Aunt Eve and Uncle Elsword were very different too, plus Mommy and I didn't even know Daddy was Daddy. For those times, he was Mister Raven instead; Mister Raven, Miss Eve, and Mister Elsword. When Mommy and I first met the later two, Miss Eve actually fainted after a bit of talking. It was later explained to me by Mommy that apparently she and Miss Eve were both having troubles with their memories.

She then explained that there were different reasons though, and that things were a bit harder for Miss Eve. I shrugged it off, but I wasn't happy when Mommy and I were later in the room with them when Miss Eve wouldn't wake up while saying weird things about something called data. Since then, Miss Eve has actually changed in appearance; her hair is shorter and her outfit thing is much different now. She also is a lot nicer, less scary, and happier with Uncle Elsword. Mommy and Daddy are better now too since Mommy got her memory of him back; which finally gave me my Daddy that Mommy had always said existed somewhere. After everyone got better, Mommy told me that we were going to have something called 'weddings' for her and Daddy, plus Aunt Eve and Uncle Elsword. She explained to me that weddings are a type of union, and are very important. I didn't understand why, they sounded boring. Mommy also told me that I would be the 'ring bearer' for both weddings. I still didn't understand it but now I was a part of this thing that sounded really...really boring.

"Mommy...this sounds boring..."

"Ceddy, sweetie...I can assure you it will be anything but. However, I promise that Daddy and I are being married first. Then I'm going to be with you throughout the second wedding since Daddy has to be Uncle Elsword's best man. That means we're both playing the part of ring bearer for Aunt Eve and Uncle Elsword's wedding. Doesn't that make you happy, sweetie?"

"I guess so Mommy, but why do rings need bears? I thought you said bears were scary Mommy..." I pouted, recalling our run in with a big fuzzy thing in the forest, "Also Mommy...I'm not a bear...I'm a Cedric...and you aren't a bear...you're a Mommy."

"Not bear, sweetie...bearer. It means you have the rings that the couples will exchange."

"But why do I have the rings that they have to exchange Mommy? Shouldn't they have those?"

"You'll be bringing them to each couple on a pillow."

"Mommy...that makes no sense...why do rings need pillows? You said things that are called 'inanimate' do not sleep, eat, talk, move, drink, or anything else. Then you gave me a whole list of things that are called inanimate...and I swear you said rings..."

She sighed slowly, shaking her head, "Sweetie, please...Mommy doesn't understand it either, but she's counting on her and Daddy's little soldier."

I sighed too, copying Mommy, "Okay Mommy I'll try...just because I'm Mommy and Daddy's little soldier..."

"Hurray! Thank you, Soldier Ceddy," She smiled, hugging me close and kissing my forehead.

"Okay Mommy...you're weird Mommy..."

"I'm not weird Ceddy. I'm just...nervous and happy."

"Mommy, you said that nervous is scared...and happy is not scared...why would you have two emotions like that at once?"

"You'll understand someday, Ceddy."

"Seris, sweetie, Ara needs you downstairs. Here, I'll take Ceddy."

"Oh! Okay, Raven."

"Mommy..." I sighed before she could get moving.

"Yes, dear?"

"You're weird."

She just laughed softly at me before getting up from where she was and handing me off to Daddy. After she kissed his cheek, my cheek, and went to find Miss Ara, Daddy sat down with me with a much more nervous look on his face than Mommy had. Mommy had been happy looking, but Daddy looked the nervous part. Maybe he was sad and needed Mommy's help, so I decided to try to get Mommy back. After all, Mommy always made him very happy even when he was sad.

"Mommy! Daddy looks-!"

"Shh, shh, shh...Daddy's fine..."

"Oh...but Daddy, you look sad. Mommy fixes sad, because Mommy is magic, so shouldn't we get Mommy?"

He smiled softly and shook his head, "I'm not sad, I'm just a bit nervous. Weddings are a big deal, and I have to be in two of them."

"I think weddings sound boring Daddy..."

"Well, they can be to some people. Hopefully the two in a couple of weeks are nice and fun. Besides, I've been waiting for this one for a long time."

"I guess so Daddy...but if you're so happy about it, why are you scared about it?"

"Nah, it's just...sort of overwhelming. Maybe a bit anxious."

"Daddy...I don't know what those mean."

"Oh right ah..."

After Daddy explains both of the words, I finally understand what he means. I guess marrying Mommy must be really important to him...well that makes me happy. Funnily enough, there are many words I don't know, but I also know some really big words such as xylopyrography. That's because Mommy and I knew a person that did that though, so there are still many words Mommy hasn't gotten to teach me. Good thing I have two teachers now; two really smart, weird, awesome teachers. Daddy snuggles me close, ruffling my hair with his regular hand. I take pause to look at his metal claw, touching it softly with my hands. Mommy said that lots of bad things happened to Daddy to cause this...it makes me upset that someone hurt my Daddy like this.

"Daddy..."

"Yes Cedric?"

"Why...why did someone hurt you like this?"

"I..."

I peered up at him, watching his face pale as he shook his head, clenching his hands slightly. His face became stone set and he started to shake a bit. My lip began to tremble as I watched his face change into complete sadness, before he finally sighed softly.

"I don't want to talk about it Ceddy..."

"Oh...s...sorry Daddy..."

"It's okay sweetheart. It's just...not something I like talking on. I much rather talk about why your mother is the love of my life."

"We can talk about that too."

"Well..." He pondered for a minute, before smiling softly.

"Tell me Daddy!" I cried to him excitedly.

So Daddy began to tell me about how much Mommy meant to him and how great she was to him. It made me happy to hear too, all these nice things about Mommy and such. He told me about how Mommy had made his world a brighter place and how she was always by his side no matter what. In return, Daddy said he was always helping her train so she would be better with her swordplay and such. Apparently Mommy wasn't very good at first when she had first joined the knight army and everything, which usually made her not feel so useful to them. So Daddy helped Mommy a lot and she came to mean lots and lots to him, which means he loves her a lot. While he talked about Mommy, I noticed he became happier too...and this made me really happy. My Mommy really meant a lot to him, didn't she? I was glad...I was really glad...Mommy and Daddy deserved to be happy and everything. It was better on their faces than sadness was...

"Hey Cedric...I have a question for you, son..."

I still don't understand what son means, but Mommy said its another family term.

"Yes Daddy?"

"You're okay with me marrying Mommy, right?"

There was a small smile on his face and I understood that Daddy actually wanted my true feelings about this. But why? Why did he want to know that? Silly Daddy...I guess its part of being a silly adult person...or something. Oh well...I decided to go along with it since Daddy wanted my input.

"Of course Daddy! You and Mommy make each other happy!"

"And you know it means we'll still take care of you right?"

"You better!" I laughed at him.

He smiled at me, before pulling me close to him, "Don't worry son, Mommy and I will always take care of you. I promise."

"Thanks Daddy. For caring for Mommy and me...I love you."

"I love you too son...you and Mommy."

"We love you too Daddy...hey, Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"Mommy says I have to be a bearer for the rings. Can I be a bear instead? I promise not to be a scary bear! I'll be a good bear!"

He chuckled softly, "I'm sure Mommy and I can work with that."

"Hurray!"

Daddy and Mommy are very strange sometimes, as are all of the others. I blame aging still, so it's really okay, but I love them and everyone else in the house. So I served as my Mommy and Daddy's ring bear; Mommy even let me wear a brown bear-ear headband with my child's suit, which was navy blue. Daddy had to wear an article of clothing called a tuxedo, and so did Mister Elsword. My Daddy wore a white one and Mister Elsword wore a black one. Mommy and Miss Eve had to wear special dresses called 'wedding gowns,' and they looked really nice; Mommy's was green and purple, while Miss Eve's was white and silver. My Mommy taught me all of the colors and I like them all a lot, because they are very nice. I also served as Aunt Eve and Uncle Elsword's ring bear, but Mommy got to go with me for that. Which was when she told them that they were now my aunt and uncle, and taught me to call them that way from then on. After the wedding, Mommy carried me around during a big huge party she told me was called a wedding reception, where people drank and ate food. Mommy and I mostly stayed around this special table made for us, because it had child stuff like juice boxes and children's snacks. She said it was important because she could make sure I wouldn't eat anything that would give me a tummy ache, but I think it was because of this red drink stuff that was on the other table that made people act weird.

"Mommy, why is everyone starting to act strange?"

"I'm...not exactly sure..." She murmured, sounding confused.

Okay, so maybe it was because of the tummy ache thing. So what was going on?

"But this tastes like...who did this?" yelled my Daddy.

Mommy looked more confused now as he ran from the table. I looked around a bit, noticing that Aunt Eve and Uncle Elsword hadn't gotten any of the red stuff. I realized this was because they were watching Miss Elesis stumble around slightly, after drinking two cups. My new aunt and uncle looked horrified now as Mister Chung starting drinking cup after cup, his face beginning to turn very red. Mommy took a tighter hold on me, and I began to get really confused as the blond man stumbled over to Uncle Elsword, while Miss Elesis dragged my Daddy back into the room.

"Who cares who did it?" she yelled, "Drinkkkkk with me!"

She snatched Mister Chung away from where he was going, "You...you're coming too!"

"Yay! More punch!"

"Now wait a minute! I have a wife and son to get to!"

"They'll be fine-e-e-e-e-e! Come on! Rena and I don't want to get drunk by ourselves!"

"What..." Uncle Elsword managed.

"Elsword, we should run," Aunt Eve stated.

"Good idea..."

Mommy and I watched in horror, as well as confusion. You see, Mommy looked an emotion she told me is called 'horrified' and I felt very confused so I am sure I looked confused. Why was Miss Elesis kidnapping my Daddy and yelling at him about drinking like a man. I was sure Mommy wanted to go over there, but she seemed torn about doing so for some reason, and she kept glancing between me and Daddy. Uncle Elsword was already carrying Aunt Eve out of the room...and they did not look like they were coming back. There was a point when Mommy sat down with me in her lap, made me a plate of food with a juice, and sat there with her, her arms wrapped around me as I ate. I wondered still what Mommy was so worried about.

"Eyyyy, Elesis, my boobs bounce!"

"Shut up Rena! No one cares about your ugly boobs, perv!"

"I can't believe you guys dragged me here to get drunk and listen to you yell about boobs. Poor Chung already passed out..."

"You're just jealous cause I have boobs."

"Am not! They probably hurt your old back!"

"Who are you calling old?"

"Ladies, ladies shut up..." Daddy groaned, hiccupping lightly as he handed each of the girls another cup of punch each.

"Aisha, Chung passed out..."

"So? This punch is great!"

"Aisha, it's alcoholic! W...what have you...?"

"It's great!"

Miss Ara looked horrified as she went to Mister Chung, and carefully began to drag him from the room. Mommy frowned deeply at this point and tightened hold on me as she fixated her eyes on my Daddy, who was still drinking punch with Miss Rena and Miss Elesis. I couldn't help but start feeling worried now. Daddy didn't look too good...and neither did they. In fact, Miss Rena fell on the floor, and Miss Elesis solidly burst up laughing like a hyena; Mommy says those laugh weirdly and loudly, though they are animals. I don't really care, I just like comparing things is all. At this point, my Daddy facepalmed slightly.

"Rena, get up...this was your fault...you did this...get up..."

"Noooo, we're out of punch! The punch theives stole it!" wailed Miss Elesis.

"Actually..." Daddy grumbled, rubbing his head, "I'm pretty sure fifty percent of it is in your stomach."

"More punch per cent? Yay! I'll go find cents..."

"Try to find your sense too!" yelled Daddy, groaning now.

"I already said I'd find some cents!"

Mommy stood up now, taking my plate, juice, and me with her. Aunt Eve, Uncle Elsword, Miss Ara, and Mister Chung were already gone...plus Miss Rena and Miss Aisha were on the ground. Except Miss Aisha was laughing and Miss Rena was snoring so...I don't know what that was all about. As Miss Elesis complained about the lack of punch, Mommy immediately grabbed my Daddy's arm and rushed us from the room with him stumbling. As soon as she got us upstairs to our room, my Daddy collapsed onto the bed groaning.

"Seris..." he murmured, "God I'm sorry..."

She patted his hair, sitting down as she held me to let me finish my meal. So I listened to them while I ate, although I really didn't care what they were talking about. I mean, Mommy gave me some really good food to eat so I was very interested in that to be honest. But I did listen, I mean that was the least I could do since Mommy was still holding me and stuff. Poor Daddy, he sounded sick...but I'm sure Mommy can fix him. She always makes him happy, and she's always been there for him. I mean, Daddy said so himself. She was there when nobody else was, and that makes me really happy because it means that my Mommy, _**my**_ Mommy is a very great person!

"Sweetie, don't be. Elsword's sister just went a little nuts...and so did Rena. But I'm curious...who put alcohol in the punch."

"I don't know..." He moaned, "Elesis said Rena did it, but she swore up and down that it was Aisha."

"Grief...Elsword and Eve were smart. They left when they saw what was going on."

"You kept Cedric with you at the special table. That was...very wise..."

"Here love, let me get you some water and aspirin."

She carefully set me aside and go get those things as my Daddy thanked her. Smiling as she returned, she gently helped him take those, before tucking him in. Once I finished, she cleaned up, bathed me, and gently brought us to go rest with Daddy. It wasn't hard to fall asleep...after all, I was a bear today. Bears carry rings and watch people do weird things at receptions. So it was long and tiring day for me, in my day of life as a bear. Being a bear was pretty fun though...I hope Daddy's okay though. I guess Daddy shouldn't have drunk that punch though...huh Mommy? Oh wait, she's asleep. Oh well...I'll remember not to let anyone around me drink punch anymore. That's weird stuff.

* * *

**Enjoy and review! Love you all!**


End file.
